llegaste tu
by alehime
Summary: atobe se le piensa declarar a tezuka la noche de la fiesta sin saber que le paso todo lo contrario


espero que les guste este es otra de mis locas historias de mi opareja preferida atobe y tezuka espero que les guste y me dejen reviews ya sean buenoss y malos sera bienvenidos y si mas le dejo con la historia.

* * *

LLEGASTE TU

Atobe se encontraba viéndose en el espejo traía un smoking color azul obscuro se encontraba muy nervioso pues sabia que esa noche tenia que a riesgarse el todo por el todo por esa persona que se había metido en lo mas profundo de su corazón y que no podía olvidarla que no se dio cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-hey Atobe si ya estas listo vámonos o vamos a llegar tarde ala fiesta- le dijo shishido desde la puerta traía puesto un traje negro con una corbata roja bajito sin la gorra

- si ore-sama lo sabe y no vuelvas a entrar así- le dijo Atobe al momento de voltearse y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta

-que te pasa por que tienes esa cara como si fueras a un funeral y no a una fiesta donde vas a llevarte todas las miradas de los que van asistir ahí- dijo el chico de la gorra

- ha, tal vez si sea el funeral de ore-sama al que va asistir pues la felicidad de ore-sama depende de lo que suceda esta noche- dijo por primera vez sinceramente atobe parado enfrente de shishido

-no te preocupes todo va a salir bien, y sino solamente tienes que ser tu insístele todo lo que quieras y muéstrale tu lado bueno y veras que al final va a terminar enamorado completamente de ti- le dijo muy convencido de sus palabras shishido

- si, tienes razón no porque me hoy me rechace significa que lo voy a dejar en paz gracias, shishido eres un buen amigo-

Hyotei se dirigió a la fiesta donde se encontraban ya varios equipos que participaron n las nacionales al entrar examino todo el lugar donde vio varios del rikkaidai, fudomine, seigaku y cerca del centro se encontraba la persona por quien su corazón se aceleraba.

-Hey tezuka hola tan puntual como siempre- le dijo atobe mientras caminaba hacia el llamando toda la atención de los presentes

-Y tu tan llamativo como siempre atobe- le dijo tezuka cuando atobe se puso a un lado de el

- ya sabes ore-sama siempre llama la atención a donde quiera que va y como va tu brazo- le dijo atobe ignorando completamente al acompañante de tezuka

- mejor solo tengo que guardar reposo un tiempo y no forzarlo mucho-le dijo el serio capitán de seigaku

- pero que falta de educación solo saludar a mitsu y no a mi- le dijo un muy serio tensai

- mitsu, o te refieres a tezuka pues digamos que no me fijo mucho en lo que no me interesa- le dijo un muy celoso atobe pues quien se creía fuji de hablarle así a tezuka

- atobe ven un momento quieren hablar contigo – se lo llevo gakuto antes de que la pelea empezara a ser mas grande pues ninguno de los dos se iba a dejar

Toda la noche atobe se la paso mirando cada movimiento o acción que hacia tezuka, y sintiendo que su bilis iba en aumento pues fuji no dejaba solo a tezuka ni un solo momento y eso podía echar a perder todos sus los planes que tenia, para después perderlo de vista totalmente a el y a fuji.

Hey atobe, tezuka se encuentra en el jardín solo aprovecha ahora-le dijo en el oído shishido

Gracias shishido- le dijo atobe antes de irse al jardín, donde encontraba tezuka parado cerca de la fuente observándola provocando que atobe seque dará contemplando; siendo descubierto cuando este se volteo para irse

-atobe, también saliste a tomar un poco de aire- dijo un poco sorprendido tezuka de encontrarse ahí a atobe y mas cuando últimamente no lo ha podido sacar de su mente

-he algo así, no pensé encontrarte aquí pero es mejor tener un poco de compañía que estar totalmente solo- dijo un poco nervioso atobe pues aunque la mayoría de las veces sabia como actuar ahora se encontraba tan nervioso que todo lo que tenia pensado decirle se le borro completamente

Produciéndose un silenció que no era de esos incómodos donde ya no sabe que decir, si no uno donde se disfrutaba la compañía de la otra persona que se encontraba al lado,

-Tezuka ore-sama tiene algo muy importante que decirte pero primero quiere que le respondas una pregunta- le dijo atobe mientras se voltea a verlo a la cara

-Dime puedes decirme todo lo que quieras y si es lago que yo te pueda responder lo hare- le dijo tezuka mientras lo miraba a los ojos y trataba de contralar sus nervios y su corazón que sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de su pecho

-tezuka estas saliendo con fuji – le dijo atobe en un tono nervios y miedo al saber cual seria la respuesta de tezuka

-no, quien te dijo eso solamente somos buenos amigo; estoy enamorado de alguien mas pero la verdad no se si tenga una oportunidad con el pues el es la persona mas hermosa y completamente opuesta a mi- le dijo tezuka al momento de voltearse y esconder el rubor en sus mejillas pues estaba totalmente avergonzado

-jaja pues que suerte tiene esa persona, enamoro a una persona excelente, hermosa o no a ore-sama ya le dio envidia va a terminar en su lista negra esa persona- dijo un poco molesto y triste atobe

Tezuka no le dijo nada solo se acerco a el, lo tomo de la cara y lo beso, lento probando los labios carnosos y pidiendo permiso para adentrarse a esa cavidad, permiso que le fue concedido sus lenguas se encontraron y se reconocieron

-t..e…a…mo… keigo- le dijo lentamente tezuka sobre los labios des este en una pequeña sonrisa

-ore-sama también kunimitsu pero que casas mas extrañas ore-sama vino a declarase y sucedió todo lo contrario- le dijo sonriendo atobe feliz se sentía el rey del mundo ahora que tezuka le correspondía

-para que veas yo también se sorprender cuando me lo propongo- le dijo tezuka antes de volver acercarse y besarle de nuevo con pasión mientras sus brazos se en redaban en el cuello de atobe y las manos de este se cerraban en la cintura de tezuka atrayéndolo mas hacia el.

cuando entraron a la fiesta iban tomados de la mano dejando a todos los presente totalmente sorprendidos sin nada y sin palabras por tal escena

-tezuka que significa eso, por que bienes tomado de la mano- logro decir fuji la pregunta que tenian todos los presentes

- que no es obvio fuji significa que ore-sama y tezuka son pareja y que a nadie se le ocurro meterse con el por que recibiran toda la ira de ore-sama- le contesto atobe a fuji posesivamente mientras lo abrazaba

-gua sugoi finalmente atobe va a estar ocupado y vamos a terminar pronto los entranamientos y voy a poder estar mas tiempo con marui- kun- dijo un despierto jiroh mientras se abrazaba mas al pelirrojo del rikkadai

-yo no se de que te quejas si tu siempre te escapas del entrenamiento para irte , con el ya sea al centro comercial o esa dulceria donde venden sus pasteles favoritos-le dijo atobe provocando que todos se rieran

todos siguieron sus platicas y convivencias olvidandose de la pareja que se formo esa noche, que disfruto mas rato de la soledad del jardin cuando dejaron de ser el centro de atencion.

* * *

spero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejar reviews.


End file.
